Palabras mudas
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: No llores, No voy a dejarte sola, me oyes?- Y he salido por la puerta sin decir que te quería.


Pareja: Death the Kid & Chrona.

Clasificación: T

Género: Tragedia/ Romance.

Canción: Palabras mudas- Porta.

Anime: Soul Eater.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

_Pov Kid:_

**Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo****  
****Aunque a veces lo dudes, Cada discusión nos hizo mas fuertes,****  
****no fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaría de ti****  
****ni ante la muerte. Nada fue tu culpa amor****  
****Nada de lo que sucedió, no quiero verte llorar mas****  
****hazlo por mi por favor. Pienso y pensaré****  
****que fui un idiota, lo daría todo****  
****tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota****  
****Ahora no puedo, desespero joder, que duro resulta****  
****estar tan cerca y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca****  
****El tiempo pasa lento aquí, no hay pared de cemento****  
****que me pueda separar de ti, No sin que antes puedas sentir****  
****mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla****  
****Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así te lo juro****  
****Y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día****  
****Condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mía.**

Chrona Gorgón, mi bella peli rosa, te amo, me encantaría poder decirtelo, jamás te lo dije, pero ahora ya no puedo, lo siento mucho, por una maldita discusión por celos, estoy a tu lado pero tú no te das cuenta, te veo llorar, me siento como un hijo de puta, al saber que yo soy el causante de tu sufrimiento, no te puedo consolar, no puedo secar tus lagrimas como lo solía hacer, cada vez que discutíamos, mi sueño fue siempre que estuviésemos juntos, tender nuestra casita en el bosque que tanto te gustaba, tener niños corriendo por doquier, pero por una estupidez ya no podrá ser, esto no estaba en mis planes.

Antes de salir tendría que haberte dicho cuanto te ama, pero ya es tarde, ya no estás conmigo.

_Pov chrona:_

**Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás****  
****No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas****  
****Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mi,****  
****que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir.**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, tu?

Ya nada es como antes, ya no estás conmigo, todos en el shibusen me señalan apuntándome como la culpable, ya no lo soporto, no puedo salir adelante, no sin ti, todo es mucho más difícil, hay un hueco vacio en el lado derecho de la cama, donde tú dormías, me falta tu calor, ya nada vale la pena.

_Pov Kid:_

**Cometí tantas cagadas que si te fueras tú, yo lo perdería todo****  
****yéndome yo tu no pierdes nada, ahora mis palabras se han quedao'****  
****mudas, confía en mi, he oído decir por ahí que el tiempo****  
****todo lo cura, sentí el dolor solo un instante, ese****  
****instante ya te anhelaba. tantas cosas por decirte****  
****tanto tiempo nos quedaba, cuando todo se acaba****  
****cuesta creer, puta vida injusta, asusta saber****  
****que lo que mas quieres lo puedes perder.****  
****Joder, dame una ultima oportunidad, no lo puedo aceptar****  
****Solo pido un día mas. De todo a nada en cuestión de segundos****  
****El dolor de ver con tus propios ojos como se derrumba tu mundo****  
****No llores, No voy a dejarte sola, me oyes?****  
****Te intenté decir que no sufrí por mucho que me ignores****  
****Aunque lo merezco, porque la culpa ha sido mía****  
****Y he salido por la puerta sin decir que te quería.**

Lo admito, cometí demasiados errores, muchas de nuestras discusiones fueron mi culpa, sufriste demasiado por mi culpa, muchas de tus lágrimas fueron derramadas por mi culpa.

En nuestra mesa hay fotos nuestras, nuestra primera foto con los chicos, nuestra primera cita, en la nieve dándonos un beso, en la playa, en el sofá, pero al final hay dos fotos, tú y Black Star, ambos abrazados sonriendo.

Estas en el sofá abrazando el conejo negro que te regale en nuestro primer aniversario, llorando, me encantaría decirte que jamás te dejare, que siempre estaré contigo. Jamás te dije que te quería, espero que Black Star si te lo diga, que nunca te haga llorar, que sepa la mujer increíble que eres.

_Pov Chrona:_

**Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás****  
****No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas****  
****Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mi,****  
****que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir**

Black Star me está ayudando a tratar de superar a Kid-kun, le sonrió y le digo que estoy bien, mientras que por dentro me quiero morir, quiero que Kid esté a mi lado, diciéndome que todo estará bien.

_Pov Kid:_

**No sé que esta pasando, tampoco se donde estoy****  
****me siento solo, como si ya no supiera ni quien soy****  
****Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado****  
****No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado.****  
****No entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo****  
****no podía creer este destino cruel que me enveneno****  
****Pude ver lo que sentiste tras recibir la llamada****  
****Vi tu cara pálida, sin alma sin nada****  
****Lagrimas caen de tu rostro sobre nuestras fotos****  
****Seré tu relato corto, el retrato que cubre tu corazon****  
****roto. Y aunque me joda, vete con otro y que te cuide****  
****VIVE!, Tan solo te pido que no me olvides****  
****Se que no hay salida y que ya es tarde,****  
****Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde****  
****y me lo juraste, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería****  
****Joder, deja esa cuchilla me dijiste que no lo harías!****  
****Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado****  
****No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado****  
****Y las veo junto a ti, que estas a mi lado ahora****  
****con ganas de volver porque nuestras familias lloran.**

Comienzo a recordar como paso, luego de una discusión sobre un chico que te trato de dar un beso, sé que no fue tu culpa, pero en ese momento no lo entendí, te comencé a gritar mientras tu llorabas, hasta que no pudiste más y me gritaste: "¡Para!", Salí enojado de nuestro departamento, sin darme que una bruja estaba detrás mio, tarde me di cuenta, la sentí cuando el hechizo me dio en la espalda.

Cuando Maka te fue a decir lo que paso, yo estaba a tu lado, vi cómo te ponías pálida, comenzaste a llorar, hasta que ya no pudiste más y caíste al suelo, afirmándote la cabeza gritando: "¡no, Kid no está muerto, el me prometió que no me dejaría", me sentí una mierda.

Black Star, está a tu lado, secándote las lágrimas, se nota en sus ojos que él te quiere, igual que yo, aunque odio decirlo, se feliz con él, cumple tus sueños, los que yo ya no formo parte, solamente no me olvides, no olvides nuestros momentos juntos.

Ahora, estas en nuestro cuarto, llorando, mirando una navaja.

Por favor no lo hagas, me lo prometiste, me prometiste que serias fuerte.

Ahora siento tus brazos en mi cuello, estas llorando, pero no son de pena, son de alegría, alegría porque volvemos a estar juntos, no puedo soportar, envuelvo mis brazos en tu cintura, enterrando mi cara en tu cuello, oliendo tu extraño olor a frambuesa.

_Pov Chrona:_

**Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás****  
****No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas****  
****Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mi,****  
****que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir.**

Sé que black Star va a llorar, pero Tsubaki estará ahí para él, tal vez Black se dará cuenta lo que siente por Tsubaki, Maka llorar, pero lo superar, Soul estar ahí para ella.

Lo único que sé es que estoy con mi Kid-kun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿muy triste?, si es así, significa que cumplí mi cometido ^^.

Por favor.

si les gusto: Review.

Si lo odiaron: Review.

Gracias por leer.

Kuchiki-Minnie.


End file.
